onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SMILE Factory
工場 | rname = Sumairu Kōjō | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 738; Episode 671 | region = Dressrosa | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates }} The SMILE Factory was a hidden facility situated near the secret underground trade port of Dressrosa. As the name of the location implies, the factory produced the artificial Devil Fruits known as SMILEs. It was eventually destroyed during the chaos of Dressrosa. Appearance and Layout Before being destroyed, the factory was a circular building with a domed roof. Because Donquixote Doflamingo treasures this factory more than his own life, the outer walls were made of Seastone. The inside of the factory contained machines and large tanks for processing and storing SAD, and took the appearance of a large garden/greenhouse. There were trees and bushes growing the SMILE fruits, as well as a river with bridges for people to cross. At the top of the dome roof was a collection of luminescent sunflowers, known as Elegant Sunflower pointing downward towards the trees. Rotten fish were placed in an area with the sign "Meal" near it, indicating poor feeding standards for the dwarves. The sunflowers appear to have come from the Flower Field, as they share the same pattern. Somewhere was a so-called sickroom for Princess Mansherry, in order to motivate the dwarves to slave over SMILE production, but in truth it was a mere warehouse and Mansherry was not anywhere inside the factory. The facility was situated underneath the Corrida Colosseum, and next to the Officer Tower, the hub of Dressrosa's underground trade port. After Pica reformed the landscape of Dressrosa, the factory was on top of a hill in plain sight until the dwarves destroyed it, which could be seen from afar by Trebol. Production Procedure Though the place was called a factory, it may be more appropriate to have called it an orchard. The SMILE fruits grow from the trees within the factory. The Elegant Sunflowers at the top of the factory provided light to the trees. SAD, the essential substance used for the process that only Caesar Clown could produce, was poured into the river. The river had irrigation on both sides that channel the river under the trees to feed them. Once the fruits have grown, the dwarves harvest them. Even though the Tontatta dwarves excel at plant growing, they still had trouble growing the fruits as the results were cultivated through artificial processes. Only one-tenth of the fruits from the crop were usable. History Past Eight years before the Battle of Marineford, when Donquixote Doflamingo returned to Dressrosa and usurped the throne from Riku Doldo III, he captured 500 dwarves and forced them into slave labor to produce SMILEs in the factory. Their usefulness in producing these fruits stems from their extensive knowledge of plants, their impressive strength for their size, and their naive nature which makes them easy to deceive. Despite the dwarves being deceived into thinking that Princess Mansherry was sick and that the fruits are a cure for her, they are nevertheless subjected to cruelty such as whipping for slacking off and being fed rotten food. One of the reasons Mansherry was kept captive was due to her Chiyu Chiyu no Mi abilities being able to restore even inanimate objects to their pristine state, which was meant for insurance for the SMILE Factory. Dressrosa Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates first arrived on Dressrosa, they split into three groups. The group consisting of Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Franky, and Kin'emon had the goal of finding and destroying the SMILE factory, as well as rescuing Kanjuro. After Sugar fell unconscious, Usopp ordered his new followers, who were previously toys, to destroy the factory. The first wave of followers were taken out by Trebol and Diamante. When Doflamingo began his birdcage ability across the island, Pica used his powers to raise the factory to the surface of Dressrosa. Doflamingo destroyed the keys to the factory to remove all hope from the Straw Hats and Trafalgar Law. Franky found the factory in the new location above the surface, and came up with a plan on using his Radical Beam to destroy it. However, this was upset when Senor Pink interrupted Franky's attack. While the slavers inside the factory ordered the dwarves to continue with their slave labor, Tontatta dwarves from the outside sent a message to the ones inside that they have been deceived, and to open the doors from within to allow Franky to destroy the factory, leading to a rebellion. The dwarves then discovered that Mansherry was not even being held within the so-called sickroom, and they opened the door, only to be confronted by the boss of the factory, Kyuin. After Franky defeated both Senor Pink and Kyuin, he opened the front doors and told the dwarves to tear it down, as it represented the symbol of the Tontatta tribe's sufferings. Shortly after Pica's defeat, the SMILE Factory was destroyed by a rampage from the dwarves, with the sun-dome being blown clean off the roof, and SAD tanks being torn off the ground and thrown around. Trebol stated that they could use Mansherry's power to restore the factory, unaware that she had already been rescued. Because the walls of the factory were made of Seastone, it was not destroyed by Doflamingo's Birdcage, but was simply dragged inwards. Franky decided to use this to his advantage and asked the Tontatta dwarves to utilize their monstrous strength to push the factory against the Birdcage, forcing it backwards to buy some time. As the situation became more dire, Franky joined in, and later the citizens of the country also helped push it. After Luffy defeated Doflamingo, the Birdcage began to dissipate around Dressrosa. In response to this, Zoro's group, the gladiators, and Franky's group gave a final push against it. The force of the final push from Franky and the dwarves caused the SMILE Factory to topple over, finally destroyed. References Site Navigation it:Fabbrica di Smile fr:Usine des Smiles id:Pabrik Smile pl:Fabryka SMILE Category:Dressrosa Locations